Talk:Species 8472
Anybody against changing this article's title to "Groundskeepers"? – AT2Howell 16:16, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :Why would we call them that? -- Captain MKB 19:41, 19 September 2008 (UTC) ::In an alternate reality, the crew discovered that this species was still at war with different realities of the Milky Way galaxy due to the fact that their relm does not have alternate realities. The Torres Generator was used to seal the barriers between their relm and all other alternate universes. As a species, they prefer the name "Groundskeepers" to "Species 8472". ( ) It's in the article. – AT2Howell 20:31, 19 September 2008 (UTC) I've yet to read it and so would not be inclined to pass judgement either way for the moment. With my utter lack of knowledge of the story it comes from I do have to thoughts though - Species 8472 is used by Every other source to feature them, and Groundskeepers sounds like a reference to the 8472-as-Bothby, and under that assumption is no more their proper name than 8472, and significantly less widely used. Also, adding that info at the bottom of the history section is entirely the wrong place to put it. --8of5 16:57, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :It is effectively the last word on this species. If they can't reach any of the parallel universes, how can they have any further information? – AT2Howell 17:18, 21 September 2008 (UTC) But what has it got to do with their history? It should be either in the introduction or the culture section. --8of5 17:29, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :Move it where you will. – AT2Howell 05:29, 22 September 2008 (UTC) In the game Star Trek: Encounters the USS Voyager teamed up with species 8472 to fight the Borg instead of the other way around. In the end 8472 was very happy since the Borg were destroyed. Even thought you get chased by the Queen in her Queen Vessel. Rift Fleet 17:26, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :That could have been in any number of realities. There are an infinite number of parallel universes, but there is only one relm of fluidic space. This species only has contact with realities where the borg invaded their space. They divide these realities into three groups. The first group is where the borg aquired the nano defense from Voyager and used it. In these realities, the Groundskeepers detonated Omega molecules to destabilize the delta quadrant. The second group was the "main" timeline where voyager ended the war. These realities were still being investigated. The third group was one in which the Borg aquired the nano defense from the Cooperative. This story dealt with one of the parallel universes in this third group which effectively sealed fluidic space from all other parallel universes. And the Groundskeepers like that name because it is descriptive of their function in fluidic space. – AT2Howell 17:48, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Official Name? Hi guys. In the Star Trek Online game, Species 8472 have finally been given a name: the Undine. At least that's what the Klingons call them (or what Species 8472 told them to call their race). Should this be considered the official name on Memory Beta? - TerranRich 03:19, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :As with the earlier name, i don't think a newer name will be as well established. Adding to this, we now have two newer names that could be considered contradictory, or at least supplementary. I think the canon name should remain, with the other current names redirecting and being noted. -- Captain MKB 03:45, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Could I get a citation for the mention of the Undine? As Captain MKB said, I don't think it will redirect the page but it should be added to the article and explained in the article about the various names as well as reasoning for it not being a redirect. – Darth Batrus 11:17, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I added a "Behind the Scenes" section to the article highlighting the different names and why they are still referred to as Species 8472. Please feel free to edit it if it needs more work. – Darth Batrus 15:00, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Undine Image I found this image on another wiki: http://stowiki.org/wiki/File:Undine.jpg Its a scene from the Undine faction trailer though I don't know if there is a copyright issue if one takes a snapshot from that wiki or not. Anyway, I think it might be a good picture for the Species 8472 article. Also, can anyone get a shot of the Undine faction symbol? I want to add it to the article since now we have two alternate symbols for Species 8472 with one being from Armada II and the other from STO. – Darth Batrus 21:49, May 23, 2010 (UTC)